Marnie
by NeonXra
Summary: A friend of Trubel named Marnie comes to Portland because a few man are trying to find and kill her. She gets to stay at Monroe and Rosalee's place and soon they find out that Marnie's not human at all. She's a Blutbad. During her stay, Rosalee, Nick, Hank and Juliette find out a little secret Monroe has been hiding from everyone almost his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome.. To my very first Grimm story! I honestly love the series and wanted to write a story about it. The summary: A friend of Trubel named Marnie comes to Portland because a few man are trying to find and kill her. She gets to stay at Monroe and Rosalee's place and soon they find out that Marnie's not human at all. She's a Blutbad. They also get to know her better and find out that she has no family and the only person she's close to, is Trubel. As the search for the man who set others up to capturing Marnie continues, Monroe and Marnie both find out the truth about her background when Monroe's parents come for a visit.**_

**Character Info**

**Name: **Marnie Reghan

**Type: **Blutbad

**Hair colour**: Light brown

**Eye colour**: Dark brown

**Personality**: Marnie isn't afraid to say what others might not dare to. She was sometimes reffered to as the Robin Hood of the Wesen by people she lived with in an orphanage. She speaks her mind which has pissed off more people than actually helped them. She's only loyal and nice to those she trusts and come across her as friendly.

In case of anymore questions about her, feel free to ask. First chapter might be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Author's note: Since I'm Dutch, I have no idea if Portland has college's, but in my story it does. ENJOY!**

Portland. Never been there before but now that my best friend Hannah and I went to college, we moved there. The campus wasn't very huge and the student houses were quite expensive. Lucky for me my parents are lawyers. And also quite cold in interraction. That aside, we've got a whole appartment to ourselves. It wasn't very huge but it had a kitchen, livingroom, bathroom and two bedrooms. It was big enough for both of us. So here we were, two wesen living together. I don't know much about wesen, only what we are, and who my enemies are. Bauerschwein for example. Hate them. Honestly, I have no idea why, but everytime I see one of them, I have the urge to slit they're throat. Never done that... Yet.

Hannah was a Seelengut. A sheep better known. When we first met I had no idea what I was, since my parents are humans. Hers are Seelengut just as herself. She completely freaked out and ran away. She later explained that Blutbaden and Seelenguter don't get along. Which seemed obvious later on. After I found out Blutbaden are wolf-like wesen and Seelengut sheep-like, the thought of a Seelengut being afraid of me seemed natural. I was the big bad wolf who was about to eat the sad little sheep named Hannah. I realised it and immediately sworn of eating meat. So every meal I had in front me of me disgusted me, because my parents were devoted meat eaters. All I kept seeing in my head was me eating Hannah. So disgusting!

But after we both heard a case about a Blutbad being involved with a Seelengut, we began to hang out and later we became best friends. To me, she's the calming one where I stand up for everyone and everything. She started calling me the Robin hood of the wesen. Kinda like it. Her parents weren't very happy to see me after they knew I was a Blutbad. But Hannah and I manage to convince them that I was a Wieder Blutbad. Reformed and totally likeing it.

As I was unpacking my things I received a call from my parents. Not really looking foreward to it, but okay. "Hey mom", I answered, actually rolling my eyes. I was just waiting for that boring, stern voice telling me what to do. "Marina, I have something to tell you", I growled a bit. Marina.. Last time I checked my name is Marnie. But I let her, she sounded upset. "What is it mom?", I asked. I kept unpacking things, even when Hannah walked in with another box. She shrugged and went to her room. I heard my mom let out a big sigh. Oh boy..

"Marina. You know the truth.. Don't you?", she asked me. My heart halted. Truth? Last time I checked they had no idea about me being a wesen! "W-What truth?", Hannah immediately stuck her head out the door and looked at me as I contiued my conversation. "About the adoption?", bang. Well it felt as being shot through the head. "Adoption?", I repeated. I heard mom gasp on the other side of the line. "She doesn't know Harold!", I heard her say to my dad. My head felt dizzy as they kept talking. Without me noticing really what I did, I turned my phone off and sat on the couch, between the boxes. Hannah giggled a bit as she saw me moping between boxes. "I feel terrible for you Marn, honest truth, but this looks hilarious!", she laughed. I chuckled lightly. "I'll call back later", I answered and sighed. Hannah put away some boxes and sat down next to me. "Let's go out tonight, alright?", she offered. I smiled. "Sure. Why not?", I said.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night for Nick and Hank. Monroe joined them to grab a drink that night. Nick sighed as he took a swig from his beer. "What's the matter man? You've been like that the entire day", Hank commented. Nick shrugged. "It's just the whole thing with Juliette", he sighed. All three turned their heads when the bell rang of the bar door.<p>

Hannah and I entered the bar and I sighed. All were old men! Well, in my opinion. I wanted to sit down at the bar when Hannah grabbed my arm. "That guy is so hot!", she said and pointed at a guy with black hair. He was here with two others. This one guy kept looking at me as if he knew me. For you're information, I don't. I glanced over at the guy she was mentioning. There was something unsetteling about him. "Isn't he a bit.. Old for you?", I asked with an raised eyebrow. Hannah always had a thing for guys at least four years older. But this seemed more than four years. Hannah is twenty but he seems ten years older.

Hannah rapidly shook her head. "Nah", she said. I sat down at the bar as I watched her fail miserably. I kinda thought it was hilarious. I still saw the guy look at me. It was unnerving. He seemed nice and... I raised my eyebrows in suprise. Married?

Okay so it wasn't like he was into me. Phew. Appearantly he just thought he knew me and looked at me to make sure. I was a bit calmer when he walked over to me. Didn't take him to be the.. Talkative person. He seemed like a loner. Well he's married so I suppose I'm misjudging. "Hello", I said as the stranger sat down. "Hi, uhm, is you're friend okay?", he asked as he pointed at Hannah who was still failing miserably. I laughed. "Well, yeah. She has a thing for older men. Is you're friend okay?", I asked him on my turn. The guy seemed.. Sad. "Well, his girlfriend went into a coma, now she's out of it but remembers everything except him", I frowned. "Everything? Friends, family, events before the coma?", the guy nodded. I frowned even more, causing him to chuckle. "Sorry I look hilarious, but that's so strange", I replied. The guy nodded.

Hannah joined us soon after. "It's so sad", she said. I chuckled. "Yeah I heard. So you're not gonna mope?", I asked her. Hannah shook her head. "I found something out", she said and came close to my air. "He's a Grimm", my eyes widen. "A wha?", I asked, not knowing what the hell she meant. "I'll explain later", she said and held her hand out towards the guy. "I'm Hannah, bet Marnie didn't introduce herself", she said. I growled. "Thanks Han", I said to her. She smiled. The guy just looked at us with a slight smile of amusement. "I'm Monroe".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

The guys left a few hours before us. I was getting tired and Hannah kept having fun with some other guys she met later on. I kinda wished Nick, Hank and Monroe were here again. I started to trust them. And after I found out Hank and Nick were cops, I felt safer. These guys weren't human to my idea. I wasn't well known in the Wesen world yet, but those dudes were trouble and Hannah was getting into it. "Han, let's go", I said to her, pulling her arm to make my point. I didn't trust those guys. To my idea, they were Wesen. And not the friendly, cuddly types. All the Wesen I knew were Fuchsbau, Blutbaden, Seelengut and Hexenbiests. Not many. But Hannah seemed... In love?

"Hannah, let's go!", I said and now really pulled her arm. She still wouldn't come. Then it clicked. He was a.. Goat?!

I snorted out a laugh. Hannah is afraid of goats, let's stand alone goat-like Wesen! But I was confused, how didn't anybody notice him like that? Wait, Ziegevolk was it's nice I thought. I heard Nick and Monroe talk about that. But why would Hannah fall for him? I wanted to leave on my own when someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head and it was one of those guys. I flashed my eyes red as a warning sign, but it didn't work. Shit, what am I supposed to do! Hannah seemed still under a spell of that guy. "Let me go!", I pulled on my arm, which caused it to snap. I yelled in anger and pain and kicked the guy in the knee. Hannah still didn't notice anything! Shit. I grabbed Hannah and ran off.

As soon as we were outside, Hannah seemed to have snapped out of her 'spell'. She blinked and looked at me, pulling an painfull face. "You're arm!", she gasped and I had no time to think about that right now. Those dudes were coming! All woged and all! "Let's go!", I said to her and we ran again. I had no idea where to go. Going home meant we might lose them but they'd find us and maybe kill some other people. I had no idea where Nick, Hank or Monroe lived. We kept running until we entered a neighbourhood. Maybe yelling would work. Nah. I looked at some houses while running until I noticed someone looking out the window. Holy moly! Monroe! I waved with my arms, well, as good as my bad arm could, to make sure he saw me. But before he could notice me, I was tackled to the ground. The guy was woged into a hound. I was screaming while Hannah went up to Monroe's house and banged on the door.

Monroe quickly opened the door and noticed me trying to fight off that huge hound on me. "We got followed by a Ziegevolk and a Hundjäger!", Hannah warned Monroe, who appearantly had already woged. I didn't get everything since I passed out soon after I noticed Monroe walking up to me and talking to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up by the sound of a weird beep. Than nothing. Than another beep. As I opened my eyes, I noticed Hannah and Monroe both sitting at the end of my bed. Monroe as well? The guy desserves a medal! For sticking with me although he doesn't really know me that well. Hannah stalked up to me as she noticed I was awake. "How long was I out?", I asked, a bit tiredly. Hannah smiled as she grabbed a hold of my hand. "Five hours. Nick and Hank were here also, to check on you and to ask what happend", she explained. My eyes widen. "B-but we murdered someone! Monroe did at least!", I commented bluntly. Hannah smiled. "They dropped charges. It was self-defense", she said. Monroe nodded and stood up. "There's one problem though. They know where you girls live".<p>

My eyes widen. Those A-holes know where we live? "Then where do we go?", I asked, "Out of town?".

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe", she said. We both heard Monroe makeing a thinking sound. Hannah and I both looked at him in slight confusion. "One of you could stay with me and Rosalee, the other with Nick and Juliette", he offered. Hannah and I exchanged looks. I noticed the phone in his hand so he must've called Nick about it. Or texted his wife like; Hey honey, there's gonna be a girl living with us. She got beat up by some Wesen, that's okay right?

I snickered. "Well, who do you prefer living with you?", Hannah glared at me. "Nick already said he'll take Hannah, since Juliette knows her", Hannah laughed.

"I wouldn't trust Marnie neither in my home! She eats like a.. Well.. Blutbad.. Ah man", I smirked. Hannah was never good at making a snide remark, which made it hilarious. "You wanted to say; She eats like a pig", I finished it for her. Hannah nodded and smiled embarrest. Monroe just looked at us slightly confused but also smileing. "Well, if you're up to have two ladies in you're house", I said to him. Monroe chuckled. "Bring it on", he said as he grabbed my suitcase. I frowned. "You're too good", I said. "Or did Hannah pack? 'Cause _that _is something I will not ever believe".

After I got dressed Hannah and I gave each other one last hug. "We'll see each other and please, keep calling or texting so I know you're alive", she said. I laughed.

"Han, please. I won't get in anymore trouble. I have a gut feeling that Monroe won't let me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

I was suprised. Seriously surpised at how sweet Monroe's wife Rosalee was. Everything I heard about Fuchsbau was that they were liars and good at making deals in the organ market. Creepy. Never had I met a Fuchsbau so I was glad I met Rosalee, who proved me wrong about the lying-part. I was unpacking my stuff in the upstairs bedroom when I heard someone up the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder to see someone I never thought to see again.

"Theresa Rubel?!", I said, getting up. She was better known as Trubel, which made sense. Trubel smirked as she walked up and to me. "Long time no seen Marn", she said and hugged me. "You hugged me", I exclaimed in shock. Trubel chuckled. "Okay okay girl, ease up. Nick said you got attacked by Wesen. How are you?", she asked me. I shrugged. "My ribs are still acking in pain. My head hurts and I'm still shakey", I told her. "Wait a minute", I started and before I knew it, I woged into my blutbaden form. "You're a Grimm as well!", I yelled. Trubel stepped back. I woged back and looked at her with sad eyes. "How long did you know?", I asked her after I calmed down. It was a natural response when we see a Grimm. I heard someone running up the stairs.

"Marnie, Trubel! What happend?", Rosalee asked. I sighed and decided to explain. "Theresa used to live next to me in one of the grouphouses in the neighbourhood. We grew up together but around the time I found out I was a Wesen, she found out she was a Grimm, but she was already gone. So I just found out she's a Grimm", I explained. Totally made sense. If you're still delusional. Rosalee chuckled. "I know it's a shock. But Marnie, you're actually handle it very well", she told me. I smirked a big smile. "Thank you, well considering she's alive. Yeah I handle Grimms pretty well", I said and placed my hands on my hips, trying to look cool.

Trubel snorted a laugh as she looked at me. Rosalee laughed as well. "Sorry, just trying the hide the intense pain I'm going through", I admitted grabbing my side. My ribs were acing and poppin' in and out as we speak. I actually needed to lay down but I thought I was okay. My gut was telling me Monroe would either knock me out or force me down by himself if I didn't lay down now. Rosalee gently pushed Trubel a bit down the stairs. "Sleep well honey", she told me and both left. I smiled to myself. Man, Monroe is a lucky guy. I hope my mom is just as nice as she is. I have no idea where to look for her or how to. I could do a DNA test I assume.

Asking my 'parents' was something wasn't something I was looking foreward to. My dad was the type of guy liking his reputation more than his own wife and now 'daughter'. I used to love talking to my mom, when I thought she was nice. Honestly nice. But since I turned 20, mom started to act weird around me. Well, more distant, like she knew I'd find out soon enough on my own. I was the adventurous one of my family. I wondered if I had siblings. And how much older than me were they? I yawned. No need to think about that now. I'm save at Monroe and Rosalee's home with Hannah being safe at Nick's place.. All I need to do now is rest..

* * *

><p>Downstairs Monroe had grabbed some old photobooks from when he was around fifteen years old and younger. One of the pictures he saw Angelina, Hap and Rolf Lasser. With them was a young girl of at least fifteen years younger. Angelina was holding the baby in her arms and smiled bright. Monroe sighed. It was weird having a little sister who was so much younger. It was pretty explainable. After Monroe his parents had trouble having another one and accidently, fifteen years later a little girl was born. They named her Marina, but they wanted it shortened because it was easier in calling her. So they called her Marnie.<p>

Rosalee peeked over her husband's shoulder as she noticed the pictures. "You have a younger sister?", she asked. Monroe nodded, his eyes seemed glued to the photographs. "How old would she be now?", Rosalee pressed on. In all honesty, she was extremely curious. Monroe looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I believe around 20", he answered and smiled. "I bet she'll be a great girl now", he said. "How did you... Lose contact and when?", Rosalee asked him.

Monroe's gotten a sad expression on his face. "It's rather strange. I lost her in the woods when hunting with Angelina and her brothers when she was five. I would go with the guys and Angelina would take Marnie. But after an hour Angelina returned without Marnie. So to hide what I've -well she's- done, I told my parents a badger killed Marnie", he told Rosalee. She opened her mouth to say something, but was lost for words. "And Angelina never took any blame?", she asked after a few minutes. Monroe sighed and shook his head.

"I was love-struck with her. Of course I didn't want that to get ruined because of that. Thinking back now I would've made her confess it to my parents. They forgave me after I proved my guilt by hunting something in the snow, for a month, without any food or diffrent clothes with me", Rosalee laughed. "That sure sounds like punishment! Well, I'm sure if Marnie knew, she'd forgive you, and maybe laugh out of pity".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four.**

It's been exactly three days now since the whole 'getting attacked on the street and got taken in by a random stranger I've just met' thing happend. I was healing rather quickly and today, Monroe wanted to take me and Hannah shopping. I have no idea why he'd want to join us, but my first guess was to make sure that Ziegevolk and Hundjäger guy -wait.. He's dead- well more of those guys wouldn't follow us. I was never the shopping time. Though, I could use some new clothes right now. We had to leave everything at the appartment on college.

The first shop was Hannah's favorite shop. It was very girly and so not me. I liked clothes but Hannah loved them towards a shopping addiction. Monroe and I were sitting in the nearby café. He was looking over at Hannah with narrowed eyes, mainly making sure she wouldn't get harrast. "She might run into dudes from college, remember?", I reminded Monroe. It was true. These shops were close to campus, so maybe some guys we know were hanging around here, spotting Hannah and wanting to talk. Hannah and I weren't exactly super popular, but also not total outcasts. Seelengut were nice so Hannah blended right in. There weren't alot of Wesen around but the ones we knew were mainly the normal type of Wesen. Well, normal. The non-violent onces. And here and there Hexen- and Zauberbiests and Bauerschwein..

Actually, funny thing, one of the most popular girls is one. She usually leaves me alone since she knows it'll clash and I might rip her throat out. My eyebrows quirked up when I noticed a few guys entering the shop. Monroe noticed them as well. "Friends of Hannah", I said quietly, still keeping an eye on my best friend. Hannah was trustworthy, but very naïve.

"Why don't you join them?", Monroe asked me. I shrugged. Wasn't really looking foreward to those guys. Weren't exactly the smartest people I knew. Normally nothing wrong with it, but this was beyond normal. It was very annoying that they didn't get any messages like 'get lost'.

Eisbiber were usually pretty cool, they panick quickly but they're nice. But these were above that the typical nerdy types. And Hannah was always nice to them. So they started getting a bit stalky. I got up out of my chair and looked down at Monroe. "I'll be right back, getting rid of a few Eisbibers", I said and felt my wrist grabbed just as I finished my sentence. Time for some fatherly advice it is. "Be careful okay?", Monroe suggested. I gave a short sigh before I nodded. It really did feel like fatherly advice.

"Hannah!", I yelled from a distant. In the back of my mind I imagined Monroe slapping himself on the forehead now. I smirked a little thinking about that. Hannah looked over her shoulder and smiled as she spotted me. I looked at the guys who were with Hannah and one really caught my eye. He was a head taller than me and he had black hair. Well, it seemed to me more darkbrown/black. He had emerald green eyes and I bet if he smiled, you'd see a smile like those Hollywood actors.

He was... Human, hanging with Wesen? Or he was a fool, or he just didn't know his friends were Wesen. Let's see. I eyed each and everyone of the five. Two guys were twins, one was rather short and chubby, the other was the actor guy and the other other guy, seemed Hannah's type. Or.. I narrowed my eyes. Wasn't he the one on that night that silently took off after we got chased. I shook my head a bit. Forget it Marnie, and let Hannah have some fun.

"Aren't you a student as well?", his voice made my head shoot up to the direction of his voice. Hollywood boy smiled down at me. I smirked a bit as if I were caught. "Depends. Where do you think I'm a student?", I asked him. I wasn't really sure if I should tell him where I go to c- that couldn't hurt right. "Here in Portland", I answered after he gave me a weirded out look. I literally suck at flirting. Or even talking. With Monroe, Nick and Hank it was super easy.

"Me too, name's Duncan", he told me. I smiled at him. "Marnie".

Duncan smiled at me. Hannah spotted me smileing and nudged me in the side. "Maybe it's time to go home..", she hinted. I dunno but I do believe Seelengut have a very good sense in humans. I nodded. "Well, bye.. Duncan".

* * *

><p>Of course Hannah told Monroe 'everything' about my encounter with Duncan. "Yeah, I had been keeping an eye on you two", he admitted. I smirked as Hannah looked like a caught... Sheep. "Well, it's nice to have some sort of bodyguard", I told him in all honesty. I was super glad Monroe came along. I felt more protected than before. And since the whole accident I had trust issues. Well, I was immediately on my guard worse than usual. "Thanks", I said to him. Monroe smiled. "No problem, now.. This Duncan", he hinted. I chuckled. "Just a guy who looks more like a movie-star than a regular dude", my explantion was. Monroe's smile turned into a frown. "You didn't notice he was a Wesen?", he asked me.<p>

I shook my head. Hannah's expression seemed more serious. "He's a Ziegevolk", she told me. I gasped. How did I not notice that? "Was I under some sort of effect?", I asked. Monroe shrugged. "Maybe Nick could help. In his trailer he has books about almost every Wesen there is. You can find out there what a Ziegevolk does to his victims", he said. I frowned. "Why can't _you_ or Rosalee tell me?", I asked, Hannah nodding in agreement. Monroe sighed. "Well, I do know what they do... Fine... I'll tell you", great timing actually because we arrived at Nicks place to drop Hannah off. "They impregnate women".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

I felt my face shift a little as I heard what Ziegevolk actually do to.. Well.. Girls! "That's horrible!", I exclaimed. I honesty had very little idea about my own.. Kind. Well, neither alot about Blutbaden, but there were a lot more Wesen than I first thought. "But it's weird he wasn't.. A bit intimidated. Ziegevolk are threatend by Blutbaden usually", Hannah said. I nodded. Made sense. Goat against wolf. We'd win. "Maybe he didn't realize I was Blutbaden", I tried. I had no idea how that worked. If we were all visible to each other or what. Oh well. "I have no idea. Just, be careful about this guy okay?", Monroe warned me. I nodded. "Definately".

We got out of the car and as we wanted to bring Hannah to the front door, my phone rang. The lit up screen showed 'mom'. My eyebrows grew into a frown as I slid my phone to the side to answer. "What is it?", I asked. It sounded a bit meaner than meant, but hey, they're the ones who kept my excistence a secret from me for at least twenty years!

Mom seemed a bit hesistant before telling me why she called me. "Honey, we've just heard from the police there in Portland that you and Hannah were attacked! Are you alright?", I honestly wanted to snarl at her. But it was considerate of her to call me about it. So for this once, I'll be a good little Marnie. "We're alright. Well, I have a few broken ribs and a trauma I believe, and Hannah got saved just in time by a guy named Monroe, we met him earlier", I explain. I heard mom made an agreeing sound. "I'm glad to hear you're farther than that okay. You're father and I were so worried when we heard the news", she told me. I kinda wanted to roll my eyes. "Mom... What about my other parents? You know, those who actually _made _me?", I suggested. Mom sighed. "Alright, here's the little thing we know about you're adoption. We got you when you were five years old. We had to do adoption because I couldn't have children on my own so we were so glad to have you",

I sighed. They indeed didn't know that much. "Never met the biological parents then?", I asked. I was getting annoyed. Mom seemed to sugercoat it, like 'hey you're parents didn't want you so they gave you to us! Hurray!'. Nope, nope, nope! It stayed quiet on the other side of the line for quite a while. Monroe almost wanted to go check up on me. I raised my hand as a stop sign, because mom started talking again. "Sorry sweety, I was going through some files, in the hope to give you more information. Here's all I found out about the one who gave you up for adoption. Her name is Angelina Lasser. I don't think she was you're mom either though honey, she doesn't look like you at all. And she acted rather suspicious, like she stole you instead of wanting to get rid of you".

Now, I did roll my eyes and almost woged. Mom sounded rather... Mean saying that. Like I was actually garbage. "You don't know that", I snarled, feeling my face shift again. The Blutbad would soon be out if she kept going like this. She basically knew nothing of my parents. "And geez, thanks for the information that will lead to nothing, Linda".

I canceled the call and stomped inside. Juliette was just walking with drinks when I stomped past her. "How are you Marnie?", she asked me. I was in the kitchen trying to blow off steam and willing to drink a whole bottle of alcohol just to do so. Just as I wanted to place the bottle on my lips, a firm hand grabbed the bottle out my hand. "Nohoho. Didn't think so, you're underaged", I heard Monroe say.

"C'mon, just a few months and I'll be 21", I complained. Monroe placed the bottle away from us and placed his hands on his hips and gave me a stern look. Sternest I've ever seen. And I've been through some stern looks of my dad. "How many months", he asked in a demanding manner. His look made wanna Woge and squeel in fear a bit. "Okay, okay. You've got me. At least 9", I admitted. Monroe then smiled again and ruffled his hand through my hair. I growled. "My mom told me very little about my biological.. 'Parent' and then she acts like I'm some sort of object she actually didn't want to have", I explained. Rosalee -had no idea until now that she was here- tilted her head to the side and showed me a compassionate look. "I feel sorry for you Marnie", she told me as she walked over to me. I shrugged it off. "I'm already used to it since I got attacked and ended up at you're place", I told her. Rosalee smiled a bit. "Well, you can stay as long as you want, right Monroe?", Rosalee and I both looked at him. Monroe pretended to think about it. "You aren't really a bother for either of us. I think you can stay", he immediately earned a hug from me. Well, I kinda lunged at him for that.

"Say, Monroe.. I dunno, but you've lived quite some time here. Do you know a woman named Angelina Lasser? Mom said she's the one who gave me to them",

I released him when I felt him tense up and I backed away. He seemed in a state of shock. Also the rest of the group, except Hannah seemed shocked. We both looked a bit surprised ourselves. I was the first one to speak up.

"Uhm, you guys know this Angelina Lasser?".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Okay, it was awfully quiet for at least ten minutes as Monroe kept pacing back and forth in Nicks livingroom. Hannah and I were sitting down on the couch, along with Juliette who was just as suprised about this as we were. Normally calm and collected Monroe pacing back and forth like a bull. It was kinda funny. So of course, being me I snorted out a laugh. Monroe's head shot in my direction. I stood up and smiled. "Stay calm, just tell me how you know her", I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Monroe sighed and went with his hand through his hair. "Well, where do I start?", he said and sat down. "At the beginning", Hannah joked a bit. Monroe sighed again and folded his hands as he refused to look at me. "She was my ex-girlfriend", I quirked an eyebrow up. "Was?", I questioned. What had happend? Wait.. Was is usually when... Oh.. God.

"Monroe, I'm so sorry to hear that", I started. Hannah appearantly had no idea what I meant. "She died, Hannah", I made clear. She was just as shocked as I was at first. "It's okay, she's with her brothers now. Anyway.. ".

"Wait.. So if Angelina's my mom..",

"Marnie that's not it",

"Then you could be my dad!",

"Marnie!".

My head shot up and I smiled lightly. "Sorry.. Please, go on", I motioned and sat down on the couch next to Hannah again. I noticed Rosalee giving him a light nod before he contiued. So everyone was in on this? Except me and Hannah? Hm, interesting.

"Angelina is not you're mother. She was the one who took you from you're own family", he explained. "As a joke? Cause I don't see any damn fun in-".

"Let him talk Marnie", Rosalee calmy shutted me up. I knew my eyes were glowing red out of anger. I sighed and took a breath. "Go on", Monroe nodded. "Well, the family that you've got taken away from.. Is _mine_".

My legs felt like they would fall off, my heart halted, my breath as well. I was about to die.. Well, it felt like that. I knew I wasn't, god no. I got paler, I know that since Rosalee, Juliette, Nick, Hannah and Monroe all looked at me with concerned eyes. "I'm not gonna faint", I said in protest. Hannah laughed. "Okay, you feel yourself", she said and turned to face Monroe. "She's you're sister then?", she asked. I got up, feeling woozy, and slammed my hand on my forehead. "No he's my dad. OF COURSE HE'S MY BROTHER!", I yelled. Hannah chuckled. "Sorry, you have siblings!", she cheered and hugged me. "Well... Great. Uhm, yeah, so.. Why did she give me away? Or well, took me from my home?", I asked. Monroe shrugged. "I never knew. I did ask though, but she avoided the subject. So after a long time, I kinda just accepted it", he admitted to me. I nodded and narrowed my eyes.

"What did mom and dad say?", I asked after a few minutes. I was super curious, and I had the right for it. Monroe sighed. "I told them you were dead. I liked Angelina alot so I wanted to protect her. Now I see I should've told them the truth. You might've grown up alongside me", he explained. I smiled sadly. "I'd liked that. But hey, I did grow up nice, and I'm healthy and happy", I told him with a bigger smile. Monroe got up off the couch and I did as well. "I'm really glad you're not angry Marnie", he said and hugged me. Due to the fact my ribs still aren't healed, this hug hurts! Alot!

"Uhm, Monroe... You're hurting me", he released me and smiled. "Sorry. Hey, how about we grab a drink soon? I could tell you things you might have questions to", he offered. I sighed. I was super tired right now, I think it's cause of all that information. "Maybe some other time, okay? I'm pretty tired", I admitted. Damn I was tired. And I had school tomorrow, so I guess a lot of homework..

* * *

><p>Ho-ly.. Shit. Three book essays and a presentation by next weeks monday. Hannah went home earlier than I did, she didn't feel well. My guess, she hates the library and wanted an excuse to go home and not insult me. I walked in and noticed it was kinda.. Full. Somehow I wondered how many people were making out in here. Gross but I heard it happens alot here.<p>

The book shelfs were almost as high as the ceiling. I tilted my head and looked confused at the shelfs. "It's insulting to short people", I turned my head to were to voice came from. There was this guy standing next to me. This guy.. Okay well his hair was short and light brown and his eyes... Don't get me started. Those emerald eyes could get anything done. Well, almost anything. "I know right? Hey... ", I said and placed my hands on my hips. "Was that an insult?", I asked. The guy smiled. "You're average.. I mean average height! Uhm, sorry", he stammered. I chuckled. "I'm Tobias. I study psychology", he told me. I shook his hand. "I'm Marnie and thanks for the insult that I'm average", I joked. Tobias immediately turned red again. I couldn't help but laugh.

He seemed super nice and this time really.. No Wesen. This is going to be interesting.


End file.
